Love and War
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: This is my GiroroXKayrara story, dont worry, i'll have more with Dayrara and Kayrara in my story im working on right now, its called One in a million, Kululu finds HIS special somebody;


Love and war

Chapter 1-crash landing

A chibi-Keronian girl named Kayrara crashed on Pekopon, in the Hinata's backyard, right on Giroro's tent.

Giroro crawled out of his tent "what the heck?" he growled, getting to his feet, a Keronian travel ship was crushing his tent, the door slowly opened and smoke poured out, Giroro got to his stomach, a gun in his hands "who's there" "I got a gun, and I _will _shoot" Giroro got up and slowly creped over to the ship, he gasped when the smoke cleared up and revealed what was in the capsule.

Chapter 2- meet Kayrara3

A sleeping Keronian girl laid in the capsule. Her skin was like Pururu's just a little purpler , her ear flaps were a aqua blue, her symbol looked like a broken heart, but it also looked like the outside ridges of angel wings that were facing each other, she had cat ears like Karara's. Giroro poked her "hey, are you are you okay?" no response came, she just kept on sleeping 'uhh, I think she might be knocked out, should I take her inside?' Giroro thought, putting away his gun, he reached out his arms for her and picked her up, trying not to wake her up, just as soon as her body left the capsule, the door slammed and flew off, Giroro looked up at it as it flew off into the deep, dark sky, he sighed and started walking to the house, about half way to the door Kayrara started waking up, Giroro didn't realize this until she started freaking out.

Kayrara pushed back on Giroro and sent him falling to the ground, her on top of him, he looked up at her while she freaked out, he was just too shocked to say or do anything. "what the heck is this place?" she screeched, franticly looking around "uhh, your on Pekopon" Giroro said, it was then when she stopped looking around and looked down at Giroro "where?" she said "Earth, your on Earth" "Earth? Why I am I here?" she said "and why are you here, and also, who are you?" "You crash landed here I guess, and I am Corporal Giroro, member of the Keroro platoon, I was sent here to invade earth along with my other comrades, I'm sure you've heard of us back on Keron" Giroro said "oh yeah! I've heard of ya'll, heh, nice to meet you Corporal Giroro, sir, I'm Kayrara, part of no platoon!" Kayrara laughed "heh, nice to meet you Kayrara, why were you sent here?" Giroro giggled "I really don't remember" Kayrara sobbed, her eyes getting glassy "hey, don't cry" Giroro said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "c'mon, lets go inside, you can meet the rest" "okay, wait, who's the rest?" "the Pekoponians and my platoon" Giroro said "Pekoponians?" "yeah, the humans, I know, Keronian invaders living under the same roof as the people were supposed to be invading, pitiful" "heh, your funny corporal, sir" Kayrara laughed, Giroro looked into her eyes, they were curved, like amiami's you probably don't know who that is, -she's a Keronian- and a mixture of Mirara's but Kayrara's were more feminine, and aqua blue, she had a cute cat mouth, like Koyuki's, half of her face was white, she was very cute, and young, but she still looked mature "thanks Kayrara, you are too…" "but just call me Giroro" Kayrara blushed and smiled "okay, Giroro, lets go see your friends" "yeah, sure" "why aren't you getting up?" "your on top of me" Giroro said, Kayrara blushed even more "heh, sorry, I forgot" the two got up and walked inside.

chapter 3-realizing

It was the end of the night and everyone was going to sleep.

"where am I going to sleep?" Kayrara said "uhh, yeah, that's a good question" Giroro said, scratching his head, all the sudden Keroro came out of nowhere and said "Kayrara! We have some beds downstairs in the base that you and Giroro can sleep on" "w-wait, together?" Kayrara and Giroro stuttered "yeah!" Keroro said, Giroro blushed, he was starting to kinda like Kayrara, and Kayrara was feeling the same. "okay" Giroro said, "okay! Lets go!" Keroro sung…

Keroro led them downstairs. When they finally reached the base Keroro pointed to a door, the three walked over to it and opened it, everyone was on a bed, there was only one left, and it was a twin size, Giroro's eyes went white and his jaw dropped, his face turned bright red. "c'mon, don't be shy, ya'll don't have cooties do you?" Keroro said, pushing to two towards the bed, both slowly walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Keroro had a secret plan, he was wanting them to fall in love with each other, he said that Giroro needed some one who wouldn't make him go completely wacko over like Natsumi, and some one who would soften his heart a little, and Kayrara was just right! What Keroro did was switch the mattresses with each other, he had plenty of queen size mattresses, but he just hid them.

Giroro and Kayrara were super close to each other, they were both blushing madly "Goodnight every one!" Keroro yelled as he turned off the lights.

Chapter 4- love?

One week later, Kayrara and Giroro's relationship had gotten better, and both really liked each other, Dayrara, and as you know her and Dororo are together. Her and Dororo went on a vacation.

It was morning time, Kayrara and Giroro were still sleeping in that same bed. Dayrara woke up, she and Dororo were cuddled together, "Dororo" she whispered "huh?" Dororo groaned, opening his eyes "look at Giroro and Kayrara" Dayrara pointed at them (p.s- Dororo and Dayrara's bed is right next to Kayrara and Giroro's) Dororo smiled, Giroro had his arm around Kayrara, but she didn't't know cause she was asleep "how sweet, hopefully my best friend and your sister will fall in love" Dororo said "like us?" Dayrara said "yeah" Dororo said, pulling down his mask and kissing Dayrara. "hey, let me go wake up Kayrara" Dayrara said when her and Dororo broke apart "okay, I love you sweetie" Dororo said, caressing her cheek lovingly "I love you too Dororo" she hugged Dororo lovingly then got up and walked over to Kayrara and Giroro's bed.

"Hey Kayrara, wake up!" Dayrara said, Kayrara looked up "hey" she said, Dayrara started peeling off her side of the blanket, but Kayrara pulled the blanket back "no" she said "what? You like being under there with Giroro?" Kayrara nodded shyly "awe, do you like him?" Dayrara said, sitting down "yeah, well, I love him…b-but I don't wanna tell him" "just show him, cuddle up to him and act like it was just a mistake in your sleep, then tell him when the time's right!" "that's a really good idea Dayrara, thank you!" "your welcome, now…go get 'em tiger!" Dayrara said, getting up and walking back to her bed, when she laid down with Dororo they cuddled up with each other "what'd you say?" Dororo said "just to act like it was a mistake when she showed him affection" "heh, nice" then the two fell asleep.

Kayrara looked at Giroro, he was now facing her way, she felt so nervous, yet, so ready at the same time, 'that's it! I'm gonna do this!' she thought, then she inched closer to him and slowly wrapped her arm around his body, then the other, snuggling up to him, she didn't expect what was going to happen next…

Giroro wrapped his arms around Kayrara and brung her in closer to his warm body "Giroro?" she said nervously, trying to make sure he wasn't awake, no response came, just his heavy breathing "I guess he's just dreaming" she fell asleep. Giroro opened his eyes, he actuality wasn't asleep 'Kayrara…I think I love you' he thought, squeezing her tighter.

It continued on like that for a while, one waking up and the other was asleep, then the other person would wake up and the other person would be asleep, but then both of them woke up at the same time…

chapter 5-Synchronized love

Kayrara looked at Giroro "Giroro?" she said 'okay good, he's asleep' "Giroro, I really wish you knew how much I care for you…I think, I'm in love with you" Giroro smiled inside, all the sudden the word 'invasion' popped up in his mind 'oh crap! I completely forgot about that! I let my feelings fog my mind! I cant let them get in my way of the invasion, no matter how much I love her! I will force myself to forget about love' he shook his head and let go of Kayrara, turning the opposite way of her, 'no!' she thought 'I just ruined it!' then she turned over and started to cry silently, Giroro was doing the same, his heart hurt so bad "I'm sorry Kayrara, I love you too, but I cant let my feelings get in the way of the invasion" Giroro whispered, Kayrara heard this and thought he was just dreaming, he heard her sob a little 'what have I done? I've probably lost my one and only chance for love!' he thought 'forget the invasion, it ain't getting anywhere anyway!' then he turned around and scooted closer to her, wrapping her in his arms "I'm sorry Kayrara, I don't know what I was thinking, you are more important than the invasion…I… I love you Kayrara" Kayrara was in shock, she didn't say anything back "I can understand if your mad at me" he said, holding her closer "just know that I mean it when I say I love you" she quickly turned around and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest, he gently stoked her head "I love you too Giroro" then she sat up, so did Giroro "but why did you say that the invasion was more important?" she said, placing her hand on his arm "I was stupid" he said placing his hand on her cheek and bringing her face in closer to his, her heart started racing, they were both nervous, they had never kissed anyone before, Giroro looked deeply into Kayrara's eyes and brung her face in closer to his, all the sudden their lips collided with each other, at first it was simple, but then grew deeper when Giroro pressed his lips more against Kayrara's, they both wrapped there arms around each other, they both felt each other's pounding hearts against their own chests', Kayrara also deepened the kiss with pleasure. When the two finally broke apart they fell back unto the bed, holding each other closely "I love you Kayrara" Giroro said "I love you too Giroro"… and both knew that they had found true love.

One week later Giroro was in his tent when he found a picture of Kayrara that he took, she was winking and forming half of a heart with her and Giroro was completing the heart with his hand, forming another half heart with his hand to fit with hers, 'hey, I thought I already put this one in my belt, well I might as well change it now' then he opened his belt compartment and took out the picture that was in there now 'heh, I cant believe I liked her' all the sudden Kayrara walked in "Giroro I-" she stopped when she saw the picture in his hand 'he loves her…not me?' she thought before running off, tears streaming down her face "huh? Kayrara?" Giroro said, looking up, "huh, I must be hearing things" he looked back down again at the picture and ripped it apart, then he lifted up the picture of Kayrara and kissed it, then he turned it around and took out a sharpie and wrote on the back of it 'Kayrara, the love of my life' then he put the picture in his compartment and snapped it close.

Kayrara ran to Dororo and Dayrara's shack, Dayrara was outside on a hammock with Dororo, the two cuddled up to each other. "Kayrara!" Dayrara yelled, sitting up, Kayrara ran over to them, Dayrara got down from the hammock and hugged Kayrara "what's wrong?" she said "Giroro…he don't love me anymore, he loves Natsumi" Kayrara stuttered, still crying "what?" Dororo said "I saw him holding a picture of her" "when?" Dayrara said "just a while ago" "I'll go talk to him" Dororo said, getting up "no…we all need to go, let Kayrara talk to him" Dayrara said, Kayrara sniffed and let go of her sister "are you okay?" Dayrara said "you wanna go talk to him?" Kayrara nodded, then they all walked off.

Dayrara, Dororo, and Kayrara all approached Giroro's tent "are you sure you don't want me to talk to him? I know how to set his butt back in place" Dororo said, Dayrara took his hand in her own and said "no Dororo, just let her and him work it out" Dororo nodded, then Kayrara slowly walked into Giroro's tent and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand "hey sweetie" he said, squeezing her hand "what's wrong? Why are your eyes watery?" 'he don't act like he doesn't love me' Giroro leaned in for a kiss, but Kayrara let go of his hand and slightly pushed him away "baby, what's wrong?" "Giroro, I saw you holding that picture of Natsumi" Kayrara said "what?" Giroro said "don't play stupid" Kayrara started to snap, Giroro flinched, "stupid? Kayrara, what are you talking about?" "Giroro, I saw you holding that picture of Natsumi earlier!" "I was changing my picture in my belt" Giroro started to reach for his belt compartment, but Kayrara slapped his hand away "no, don't give me your excuses!" "Excuses? Kayrara, what are you talking about? I'm telling the truth" "no, your not! You just used me! You love Natsumi, not me!" "what? that was back then! Before I met you, I don't love her anymore, I love you Kayrara, only you" "no you don't, if you love me then you wouldn't have been holding a picture of Natsumi!" "Kayrara! I told you, I love you, not any body else, you are the greatest thing that has happened in my life, I would never trade you for Natsumi, I would never trade you for the most valuable thing in the universe, you are the most valuable thing to me!" tears started slowly rolling down Giroro's cheeks, them words were so sincere, so true, Kayrara started to feel guilty, she started to feel bad for getting mad at him for no reason, 'wait, is he telling the truth?' something told her yes, Giroro closed his eyes "why wont you believe me? I love you, not anyone else, just trust me, I was just changing the picture in my belt to you, just please believe me Kayrara, I'm so-" he was cut off my Kayrara hugging him tightly, she sobbed into his chest, Giroro wrapped his own arms around her and held her tightly "I'm so sorry Giroro, really, please forgive me, I was stupid for getting mad at you, I should've believed you the first time" Giroro lifted up her head and kissed her deeply "I love you Giroro, I promise not to get mad at you again" "I love you too Kayrara, don't worry about anything, I'm always gonna love you" "but what was that you were talking about you liking Natsumi before us?" Kayrara said "I used to have a huge crush on her, but now, you're here, and she's long gone from my heart, Dororo and Dayrara walked in "well, I guess they've made up" Dororo said "our work here is done" then they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"what was that picture you have in your belt of me?" Kayrara said "oh this?" Giroro opened his belt compartment, In it was the picture of Kayrara, both blushed "I keep it there so I can keep you close to my heart" Giroro said, Kayrara smiled and hugged him again.

chapter 6- drunk

"PARTY!" Keroro yelled, popping open a bottle of Kissho (a Keronian drink) "Keroro? Does this have alcohol in it?" Giroro said picking up another bottle "no" Keroro said, pouring everybody a shot "okay, whatever you say" Giroro and everyone picked up a glass and drank it "hey, this isn't that bad" Kayrara said "your right!" everyone else said, they all poured more into their shot glasses.

About 84 shots later everyone was drunk, Kayrara and Dayrara had already passed out, Giroro and Dororo were laughing about nothing, Kululu was still drinking, Tamama was getting mad cause he couldn't climb the wall, and Keroro was singing.

It was about 10:00 now, Keroro was about to fall asleep, so was Dororo and Giroro, Tamama and Kululu had already fallen asleep. Giroro looked at Dororo and said in a drunken slur "hey, you wanna go to bed?" "yeah" Dororo said in the same tone, "wait, lets go to our beds first" then they both slowly got up and dizzily walked over to the bed that Kululu was on, Giroro laid down next to him, thinking that he was Kayrara, and snuggled up to him, Dororo got behind him and laid down, wrapping one arm around him and snuggling up to him, Kululu turned around and faced Giroro, also snuggling up to him (Giroro's gettin' a lot of Lovin' :D then they all fell asleep.

The next morning Kayrara and Dayrara woke up "oh man my head hurts!" Dayrara said rubbing her head "yeah, I know mine does too" Kayrara said, sitting up, they looked around and saw everyone passed out "wow, some party we had last night" Kayrara spotted a blob of chocolate on the wall "didn't Keroro try to hit Giroro with melted chocolate?" she said "yeah, I think so" "wait, where _is_ Giroro?" Kayrara said "yeah, that's a good question, and I cant find Dororo either" they looked around, then spotted them, they both froze as they gasped, their eyes going white, and faces getting pale "uh, what the heck went on with them?" Kayrara said "I don't know, but your boyfriend is getting a lot of loving!" "I know" "how 'bout we go wake them up" Dayrara said "good idea" "wait, I got an idea…lets wait for them to wake up, I want to see their reactions" Kayrara said "yeah, but I don't think Dororo's gonna be so shocked about being so close to Giroro, cause he said that they have woken up like that before, so… I don't know" "but Kululu and Giroro" Kayrara interrupted "oh, yeah, that I think that has ever happened before" "yeah, dude I so wanna see Giroro's reaction, I love him and all, but I really wanna see this" Kayrara said "yeah, but for now, lets sleep off this headache" Dayrara said, rubbing her forehead "umm, maybe not, cause they might wake up while were asleep" "yeah, forgot that" "umm, well, I guess we just wait"…

So the girls waited, and waited, finally about 30

minuets later Dororo woke up, he saw Giroro and smiled, just resting on him again, "wow, that wasn't much of a reaction" Dayrara whispered, then Giroro woke up, he looked back at Dororo and smiled "morning" he said "are they still drunk?" Dayrara said, all the sudden Kululu grabbed Giroro and brung him on top of him then started kissing him! Dororo, Dayrara and Kayrara's jaws dropped, Giroro finally came to it and saw Kululu kissing him, he screamed and shot up, Kululu woke up and saw Giroro sitting on top of him, he flinched and yelped, Keroro, who had just woke up because of Giroro's scream, was looking at them with a 'OMG' look on his face, Giroro lifted up Kululu by his chest skin and made him face to face, Their legs were up beside each others sides, which made it more awkward, "why were you kissing me!" Giroro spat "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was dreaming about a pink Keronian girl I fell in love with…" ;) "why were you kissing ME!" he repeated "I told you, I was dreaming, I'm sorry" Giroro wiped off his lips and got up, grabbing Dororo's hand and leading him to Dayrara and Kayrara's bed, he laid down and pulled Kayrara in his arms "hold me baby" he wined, Kayrara stroked his head "it's okay, I'm right here" she giggled, Dororo did the same as Giroro did to Kayrara "that was freaky, I wasn't expecting that" Kayrara whispered to Dayrara "kiss me so I can get Kululu's nasty germs off my lips" Giroro wined, Kayrara leaned down and kissed Giroro passionately "there all better now?" she said, kissing Giroro's forehead "yes" he dug his head into her chest "I love you sweetheart" Giroro whispered, putting his hand on her butt "I love you too Giroro" she snuggled closer to him

"blue eyes, pink skin, beautiful…" Kululu murmured to his self, clearly in a daze, he shook his head "what the heck am I thinking?" "I need to stop thinking about that girl, she isn't real, just somebody in my dreams, but it feels like…she's waiting for me, and…I need her…" "Yumi-San…"…

-Nin-


End file.
